1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock sensing device for vehicle and more uniticularly a shock sensing device for vehicle and method for controlling thereof wherein records and transmits crash information to a user by rotating a camera to a range crashed vehicle is recognizable based on information of a headlight or taillight of a vehicle when vehicle crash is detected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Finding cause of a traffic accident such as minor collision is mainly based on witness testimony or police officer's empirical judgment of a however, such method is subjective thereby, a problem of confusion between offender and victim occurs since culpability is uncertain.
Thus, need of shock sensing device for vehicle control device and vehicular black box which can accurately analyze cause of accident and recognize vehicle condition at the time of accident in a case of traffic accident or theft case is gradually increasing. Recently introduction of a system of black boxes to be compulsory for vehicle is being promoted. Hereinafter, shock sensing device for vehicle will be referred to as ‘vehicular black box’ or ‘black box.’
Such vehicular black box provides various input channels such as 1 channel, 2 channel, and 4 channel. Most of the vehicular black boxes are single channels wherein films front of a vehicle with one camera and in some cases plural channels are preferred to record front, back, both sides and inside of a vehicle.
However, problem is limited filming range regardless of single or plural channels. This is because vehicular black box camera is fixed thereby, blind spot where camera cannot film exists.
As aforementioned, function of securing evidence to flexibly handle accident is most important. However, blind spot would decrease block box efficiency and consequently would reduce the need to equip a vehicular black box.
Of course, a plurality of black boxes can be installed to film front, back and side of a vehicle. However, when more than 2 channels of black box are installed user's cost would increase. Moreover, battery consumption would also greatly increase leading to battery loss than using 1 channel or 2 channel of a black box. In this case, if vehicle is parked for a long time, starting engine would be a problem.
A black box comprises ‘normal recording’ which records all section of vehicle drive and ‘shock recording’ which only records when a vehicle receives shock, thereby, a driver was able to promptly handle accidents occurred while driving.
However, promptly handling accidents occurred during night parking was still difficult. Of course, black box supporting recording function which is constantly on came out but filming range was limited because camera was fixed as aforementioned. In night parking situation, black box recording is sole evidence but vehicle which caused the accident could not be recorded due to such limited recording range.
Further, when only 1 channel or 2 channel black boxes were used to solve the problem of battery loss, there is no way to record crashes such as minor accidents occurred at side of a vehicle. Accordingly, there is need for a method to film a vehicle involved in accidents occurred in a blind spot.
Moreover, recording of a black box of prior art could be seen only through a computer PC with medium such as a USB memory card or a flash memory of a black box or video image. Thus, crash accident occurred without a driver in a parked or stopped vehicle, could only be checked by a driver after the accident.